tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney
Courtney, labeled '''The Clueless Clutz, was one of the twenty-two contestants who competed on Total Drama Island:Insanity! She was a member of the Screaming Gophers and was the third contestant to be eliminated from the compeition , making her the lowest placing camper on her team. Biography Courtney is introduced alongside the other twenty-two campers in, "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1 ." She first greets Krystal , who in return burps in her face and offers her a taco. Courtney passes out, however, and is unable to accept her offer. When Chris takes the group photo, she can be seen sitting with Wyatt at the bottom right of the picture. Later on in the episode , Courtney is placed on the Screaming Gophers . Not long after she is hit in the head with the Gophers flag. Courtney is than shocked when Chris announces that the first challenge is just around the corner. Courtney is last seen standing on the cliff side , with the rest of the campers. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2 ." , Chris uses Courtney as an example as to what lies in the "non safe zone." , by pushing her off the cliff. Courtney lands outside the safe zone and is chased to shore by several sharks, shocking the other contenders. Later in the episode, Courtney suffers a severe allergic reaciton from a bee sting. She insists it's no big deal, but her alleregic reaction becomes worst as the episode continues. Later on, Hector gestures in Courtney's direction when referring to the girl he likes. Wyatt is digusted when he see's a puffy Courtney, whom reveals Brooke once she moves out of the way. Wyatt than tells Hector that he doesn't think this is much better. Courtney is last seen celebrating with her team mates after they win the challenge, only to fall over and not be able to get back up due to how large she has gotten from the bee sting. In "Attenzione: La Fine è Vicina ." , Courtney is not seen until near the end of the episode. She is one of the ten remaining campers awake when Chef begins to make his desperate attempts to put the campers to sleep. As he does this, Courtney watches the camp fire and begins to hallcuinate that fairies are dancing on her head and flicking sparkles into her eyes. The girl eventually gives into temptation and falls asleep. Courtney is last seen being squished by Josh , who the Gophers drop on top of her when they hear a wailing Sarah, In "These Balls Are On Fire!" , Hector lands on Courtney when attempted to imitate Brooke's booty dance during breakfast. Courtney is eager to contribute in the dodgeball challenge, but is turned down at several points throughout the episode due to her clumsiness. Courtney is once again used as a demonstration for the challenge and is hit with a dodgeball several times by Chris, while he is explaining the rules. This causes her to pass out in the middle of the gymnasium floor. In the Confessional Booth, a frustrated Courtney is seen with two ice packs taped to her eyes, asking herself why things like that continue to happen to her. After the Gophers score their second point, Courtney timidly asks Sam if she can play since they're going to win no matter what. Sam replies by yelling for Courtney to "Dodge this" , before chucking a ball at her, which hits her in the side of the face. As a bruise forms on Courtney's face due to this incident, Sam denies her the chance to play, saying she "Failed the test" by not dodging the ball. After this, Courtney is once again seen in the Confessional Booth, this time on the verge of tears. Courtney cheers up briefly when Haley announces that she is one of the only players that are still eligable to comepete. Her hopes are shot down, however, when Haley tells her that she still isn't allowed to play. When Alex returns to the Dodgeball Arena and announces that he can play, she looks at him enviously. Near the end of the challenge, Krystal catches a ball that is about to hit Haley's face. Chris than announces that another player from their team can re join the game. The Gophers are ecstatic and sure that they can win, Sarah being the only member from the opposing team still standing. An eager Courtney ruins this, however, when she acts on impulse and rips a ball out of Alex's hand before anyone can do anything about it. The girl than announces that it's her time to shine before carelessly throwing the ball and having it bounce off each of Gopher's face, taking every single one of them out of the challenge. A dazed Courtney than asks if they won, angering Doug who rips the ball out of her hand before she passed out. Courtney makes her final confessional , in which she bursts into tears, before being sent home later that night for her inability to compete in challenges. Voting History } |} Relationships *Due to her very short stay on the island, Courtney made no known friendships. Trivia *Courtney is one of three players who share a name with a canon character, the others being Josh and Noah. *Courtney is one of the few contestants whose full name has been revealed. **Her full name is Courtney Louise Lanely III. *Courtney is lowest ranking member of the Screaming Gophers . *It's revealed in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2 ." , that she is allergic to bees. **Thus far, she is the only character in the series to have a confirmed allergy. *Courtney is the first person in Total Drama: Insanity! history to be eliminated by a unanimous vote. Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Characters